Llamadas Anónimas
by ClariceLecterAubrey
Summary: Hermione & Ron... sin más comentarios (y una canción de Delgadillo especialmente graciosa ^_^). Reviews!!!!


**..::Llamadas anónimas::..**

Su pelo alborotado como siempre, no se sabría que tenía más "vuelo", si su capa o su propio, enmarañado, algo descuidado e "in-cepillado" cabello.  Iba, como siempre, con una tonelada de libros encima que se había prácticamente rezado antes de las vacaciones de navidad. Tal vez se quedaría, había convencido a sus padres de salir en las vacaciones para que se relajaran y no pensaran en el trabajo.

Nunca había estado tan nerviosa, iba más que histérica correteándose a sí misma por los pasillos, probablemente fue un error gravísimo el dejar esa nota. ¿Y qué tal si no abría el libro?, ¿y qué tal si no contestaba al mensaje?, ¿y si sí lo hacía?.

_Era imposible que supiera_

_quien__ podía llamar._

_sonó__ el teléfono y yo levante_

_el__ auricular._

El pelirrojo corría apresurado al patio para la práctica de quidditch, no hacía mucho que entró al equipo y a decir verdad era de los momentos más emocionantes para el en lo que llevaba del año escolar.  

Y aun se preguntaba ¡¿por qué iba corriendo con todo libros?! ¡¿Que de la prisa de le olvidó dejarlos?!.... hizo una mueca al ver que en su brazo derecho llevaba algo más que una escoba. El libro de posición y el libro de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

_y__ aquella voz acariciante_

_dijo__ escucha, no me cortes_

_estoy__ sola y no tengo a_

_nadie__ que quiera hablar_

_conmigo___

_y__ a esta horas..._

Hermione llegó a su cuarto, se deshizo del uniforme escolar, se metió a bañar, se arregló y procuro recoger el cabello ahora que estaba húmedo, es decir, ahora que estaba aplacable :P 

Procuró no tener ni una sola arruga en la ropa. Su cara al parecer no necesitaba rubor, ya que con lo roja ajitomatada que se ponía de sólo pensar a dónde iba le daba todo el maquillaje sin tener que ponerse nada en las mejillas.

Bajó y se sentó en la sala común sintiendo como el estómago le contaba los segundos. Sí, sí, peor que las mariposillas haciendo relajo, son los retortijones que nos dan cuando el tiempo pasa lento y demasiado rápido a la vez.

_yo__ miré el reloj y estaba a_

_punto___

_de__ colgarte pues tenia_

_razón___

El entrenamiento terminó y Ron fue directo a ... tirarse en el pasto a descansar.  Harry  fue junto con él para ambos meditar sobre la inmortalidad del cangrejo, hasta que el "ojiverde"

 pregunto que qué era lo que tenía de almohada, a lo que Weasley contestó "mis libros".

Harry no quiso quedarse atrás y le retiró sin previo aviso el libro de hasta arriba haciendo que la cabeza pelirroja cayera drásticamente sobre el libro de abajo.

- ¡Ay! ¡Oye, consíguete tus libros! ¡Esos son mi almohada! .- grito Ron entre risas y jalones.

- ¡Pero no quiero ir hasta la Sala Común por un libro para traerlo de almohada! .- le respondió Potter también jaloneando el libro.

_pero__ algo senti en ese tono_

_suplicante__ que me interesó_

A Hermione le llegó la hora y salió al comedor, vestida y con el estómago alborotado. 

Llegó, se sentó a solas, y cuando quiero decir a solas es que no había nadie de nadie, ni la persona citada por medio de la nota, y eso que ya hacía 15 minutos después de la hora planteada.

_¡Que va! me dije interés_

_profesional__, le dije_

Entre jaloneo y jaloneo el libro salió volando cual ave jugando a ser la snitch, y con el libro, la susodicha nota.

- ¿Qué es eso?

- ¿Qué es qué?.- le respondió con otra mueca.

- ¿Eso que se salió de tu libro?

- ¿Ehh?

Ron se acercó a la nota, la abrió y:

"  Te espero a las siete en punto en el comedor. Tengo algo muy importante que decirte.

Hermione"

Ron abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y se le abrieron aun más al ver la hora. 

- ¡20 Minutos!

- ¿20 minutos para qué? ¿Ron?, ¿Roooon? O_o?

¡Claro! no tengas cuidado

bombón ¿qué puedo hacer

por ti?

Llevaba 5 minutos ahí y ya le parecían una eternidad.  Sólo faltaba que no llegara. Sí, sabia que podía ser no puntual, así que decidió darle dos minutos más.

_y__ me contestó_

_-te lo agradezco tanto, ¿sabes?_

_siempre__ sentí necesidad de_

_decirle__ esto a alguien así_

_que__ sin querer marqué tu_

_número__ al azar._

Ron en el camino, se dió cuenta de que no estaba muy "presentable", así que fue rápido mínimo a quitarse todos los guantes y protecciones, así como también para dejar su escoba.

_Porque tengo la fantasía, sí,_

_de__ acariciarte esta noche_

_por__ detrás de las piernas y_

_no__ parar hasta_

_llegar__ a tus cadears y luego_

_desabrochar__ despacio el_

_pantalón__._

Y bueno, ¿Qué tal si no pensaba llegar?, ¿Si no quería responder a la nota?.  Dió golpecitos de desesperación en el suelo y miró con angustía ambos lados, nada.  Ninguna lámpara roja venían en camino.

_Yo pegué un salto y dije –_

_corazón___

_¿dónde has estado tanto_

_tiempo__?_

_dime__ a dónde he de volar_

_para__ ser ¡ajá! tu fantasía_

_realidad__._

Pero Hermione estaba equivocada, sí iba Weasley en camino, corriendo a todo lo que sus pies le permitían.

_Me aseguró que por_

_supuesto___

_lo__ iba a averiguar_

Ella se dio por vencida y se encamino a la salida del comedor.   Meditabunda por los pasillos y viendo al suelo tratando con las manos de zafarse el cabello pues se lo había estirado demasiado.

_pero__ antes de besarme el_

_cuello___

_me__ iba a mordiquear el_

_lóbulo___

_derecho__ de la oreja y yo_

_sentí__, caricias a través de la_

_bocina__ para mí._

Weasley dió la vuelta, solo faltaban unos cuantos saltos atléticos para llegar al comedor así que corrió con más fuerza, a decir verdad, sin fijarse con quién chocaba. Claro que chocó con la mitad del cuerpo estudiantil.

_Me comentó que le excitaba_

_no__ saber_

_mi__ nombre cuando yo casi_

_le__ confieso_

_pues__...me llamo fernando_

_pero__ en lugar de esto le dije_

_yo__ soy lo que necesitas._

Y ¡Sopas! (¿Maruchan?, no, Nissi :P), chocó con la meditabunda y de nueva cuenta despeinada Hermione. 

Ambos pusieron cara de "¡Tú!"

- ¡¿Qué no deberías estar en el comedor?!.- le dijo incrédulo Ron.

- ¡Pues se supone qué tú también deberías estar!- le contestó bastante malhumorada.

- ._.' aahh... eh... jeje... sí, es verdad. ^o^... un pequeño detalle.  Pero ya estamos aquí, ¿qué era eso tan importante que tenías que decirme?.

_Y se río – Pero antes deja_

_que__ te diga otras cositas._

_y__ me contó con detalle_

_como__ se tendia en la_

_cama__._

_Yo me contuve de arrancarme_

_la__ pijama y comencé a morderme_

_el__ dorso de la mano_

_imaginando___

_como__ abrasaría sus labios._

- Ehh... pues yo... este... yo...-  Hermione no sabía ni cómo empezar.

- ¿Tú qué?.- dijo Ron al borde de la desesperación y sin el más mínimo tacto.

Lavander iba pasando en ese preciso momento y muy descaradamente se le ocurrió decir en un volumen considerablemente alto.

- ¡¿Ya le preguntaste si también te quiere?!

- O_O!!! (calla!!!!*)

- O_O!!! (Qué?!!!*)

_Hasta aquí todo tenia tonos_

_de__ una erótica locura_

_cuando__ gritó que se lo_

_hiciera__ entre basura y_

_sugerí__:_

_-dame tus datos nena, dámelos siquiera y haremos_

_lo__ que quieras dónde tú_

_prefieras__._

_y__ pensé que el caso podría_

_requerir__ toda mi astucia_

_pero__ ella comenzó a_

_decirme__ cosas sucias y a_

_gritarme__ apasionada ¿qué_

_era__ lo que yo iba a hacer?_

_y__ contesté,- cuando me_

_des__ tu dirección voy a tenderte_

_y__ a quitarte con los_

_dientes__ toda la ropa interior..._

- ¿Qué dijo?.- Preguntó Ron aun en Shock

- Naaa.. na... da... no sé....- acabando de decir esto su cara podía compararse con el cabello de Ron.

- ¿Cómo nada?¿Entonces se lo inventó? O_O!!.- dijo de nuevo desesperado.

- ¡Claro que no!... digo, quiero decir qué... O_O!!!.- dijo, aun más roja (se puede).

- Si quieres aquí no paso nada.- repuso Ron

- Eeehh? T_T ....

_Pero al pensarlo presa fui_

_de__ un arrebato de pasión_

_tiré__ del cable del teléfono_

_que__ se desconectó y me_

_hallé__ jadeante en medio de_

_la__ noche y oh..._

- Bueno, lo que pasa es que yo quería saber si... bueno, puede sonar muy ilógico, pero.... oye, tú sabes que ..... no sé como decirte que--- Hermione fue cortada por beso imprevisto de Ron el cual no sabía si estaba en lo correcto o haciendo una reverenda estupidez.

_Conecté el cable del_

_teléfono__ por ver si estaba_

_ahí__ pero la voz dejó lugar a_

_un__ tono que reconocí_

_como__ la nota intermitente_

_de__ cualquier línea_

_ocupada___

_colgue__ el auricular por si_

_ota__ vez llamaba._

_y__ esperé, y esperé mucho sí_

_otra__ vez llamaba._

_y__ esperé, y esperé mucho y_

_todavia__ espero en las_

_noches__ cambié el cable_

_del__ teléfono y me acoso_

_con__ reproches._

Para fortuna de Ron, Hermione respondió al acto, así que el asunto se dio por concluido.

_Y cuando me siento solo_

_marco__ un número al azar_

_y__ si contesta una mujer_

_siempre__ comienzo a_

_comentar__._

_¿qué tal ¡ por favor no me_

_cortes__ estoy solo y no tengo_

_a__ nadie que quiera hablar_

_conmigo__, y ya es tan tarde._

_pero__ siempre sentí la_

_necesidad__ de acariciarte_

_por__ detrás de las piernas..._

**Fin.**

Notas de la autora:

Bueno, canción "Llamadas anónimas" de Fernando Delgadillo, que ¿qué tiene que ver con la historia?, nada, se me hizo muy graciosa y quise ponerla ^O^-

Nos leemos luego. Adiosito!!!

**Atte. Clarice Lecter.**


End file.
